Ramble On
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: Rose Hathaway lives with her bff while she attends Uni. What happens when Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome walks into her work? Will it be for the good or the bad? What about her family secret? AU, OOC, M for Language
1. Leaves are falling all around

**Hey. I had this thought in my mind for a while and I needed to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy it so please review! I wanna say that I am still writing The Lost and I am still writing Gimmie Shelter so please give them a look. I will update this if it gets enough interest. Love you all! Shout out to the Pixie, Vespa-15, Quirkey Turkey, and Mrs. Prow! :D **

**I don't own anything, not even Dimka which is depressing :( but I do own this story line. **

**Little-Miss-Music95 **

"ROSEMARY HATHAWAY IF YOU ARE NOT UP IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I WILL PERSONALLY GO THROUGH ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES AND THROW AWAY ANYTHING THAT ISN'T PINK!" That woke me up.

"Geez woman calm down. I'm awake." I pulled the covers off me and walked into the bathroom. Its a small apartment I share with my friend Lissa, but its better than home. Hell, the gutter is better than home. Anywhere my parents aren't is better than nothing. My mother called me a slut when I got my first boyfriend and my father was almost never there. I couldn't wait to escape, and I did. I left when I finished High school and now I am at Saint Vladamirs Academy studying psychology, Its my first year and I cant wait to start classes. Lissa woke me early so I could have a shower and have breakfast. I stepped into the shower and washed my hair. I got out and changed into a Black Sabbath shirt and my grey skinny jeans. I put my boots on and grabbed my laptop bag. I walked into the kitchen and saw Lissa's boyfriend cooking and listening to music. I like his music, its good sometimes.

**Peter's pecker picked another pickle bearing pussy pepper **  
**Peter's pecker picked another pickle bearing pussy pepper, why? **

**Meeting John Dale's an eye point and point a finger **  
**Meeting John Dale's an eye point and point a finger, why? **

**A former cop, undercover just got shot, now recovered **  
**A former cop, undercover just got shot, now recovered, why? **

**Fighting crime, with a partner Lois Lane, Jimmy Carter **  
**Fighting crime, with a partner Lois Lane, Jimmy Carter **

**Aa ee eh aa eh aa oh, aa ee eh aa eh aa oh, why? **  
**And we light up the sky **

**Peter's pecker picked another pickle bearing pussy pepper **  
**Peter's pecker picked another pickle bearing pussy pepper, why? **

**Meeting John Dale's an eye point and point a finger **  
**Meeting John Dale's an eye point and point a finger, why? **

**A former cop, undercover just got shot, now recovered **  
**A former cop, undercover just got shot, now recovered, why? **

**Fighting crime, with a partner Lois Lane, Jimmy Carter **  
**Fighting crime, with a partner Lois Lane, Jimmy Carter **

**Aa ee eh aa eh aa oh, aa ee eh aa eh aa oh, why? **  
**And we light up the sky **

**Aa ee eh aa eh aa oh, aa ee eh aa eh aa oh, why? **  
**And we light up the sky **

"Hey Sparky! What's for breakfast?" He turned around and hugged me.

"Thought you would never wake up lazy ass." I laughed. He was like a brother to me. I liked this boy and approved of him dating my best friend.

"I was threatened to only wear pink so I made a choice. Plus how could I give up on your cooking skills." I laughed and grabbed some food. I sat next to Lissa who was giggling the entire time. I hugged the tall blonde girl next to me.

"Hey bud." She was the best friend a girl could ask. We were going out tonight for her 21st birthday as she is the baby of all our friends.

"Happy Birthday sweets. You excited for tonight?" She nodded. Some of Christians work mates were coming with us, even the boss was coming with. I had no idea what Sparky did for a living but it made sure he could look after Lissa and that's what was important.

**Mine delusions acquainted, bubbles erotica plutonium wedding rings **  
**Icicles stretchings, bicycles shoestrings one flag **  
**Flaggy but one, painting the paintings of their lives **

**Aa ee eh aa eh aa oh, aa ee eh aa eh aa oh, why? **  
**And we light up the sky **

**Aa ee eh aa eh aa oh, aa ee eh aa eh aa oh, why? **  
**And we light up the sky **

They had been dating for three years and I could never separate them.

"I need to go to class, but I will be back here to take you out to Frostbite later. I have work after class so will be back at 7ish. See ya guys!"

LATER

I had been working for three hours before he walked in. He was tall, long brown hair, deep brown eyes, and looked damn fine in a business suit. Lucky for me he was in my section.

"Hello and welcome to Hell on Earth. My name is Rose, I will be your waitress for this afternoon would you like to have a look at the drinks menu?" He nodded at me. I handed it to him and the ordered a Coke.

"I'll be back with that and just let me know when you are ready to order." I walked over to the bar and placed his order in. The barman was a friend of mine.

"Hey Joel, one Coke for mister tall dark and handsome over in my section." He nodded and made sure it was at the usual standard his drinks were. He took pride in all his work and never bragged about it. He was a moroi boy from New Zealand who moved here with his girlfriend Ame. They were a cute couple and I hoped they were always happy.

"So Rose, you gonna make a move on him or wait to see if he comes back?"

"I don't know. I don't need a relationship just yet bud. I think I can wait until he comes back." He just nodded at me. I took his drink over to him.

"Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yes I am. Can I have the Cheeseburger with bacon and a Salad on the side, and can you give the chef this please?" He handed me an envelope. This was not the first time I had to hand one of these to the chef. This place is run by the mob and they often had people working for them handing notes to the chef. Normally payments. I never asked. I didn't need to get tangled up in the mob and end up a liability. I nodded at him and walked away.

"We need a Cheeseburger with a side salad for table three. He also wants to give you a note." I handed the note to the chef. He opened it and looked scared. He grabbed my wrist.

"Who gave this to you?"

"T-Table three. I don't know his name" He looked at the table and let me go. He sprinted out the back door. He knocked things over as he ran. I saw another man chase after him and he pulled me with him. He had brown hair and he held onto my arm.

"Let me GO!" I tried to pull my arm away but he held on tight. This man had shorter hair than the others. I looked behind me and I couldn't see him anywhere. I was dragged out back and told to stay here. I was getting scared. The chef was standing there glaring at me.

"What Kyle? Why are you pissed at me? I am not the one working with the Mob!"

"Oh please little miss high and mighty. You have been giving me money for three months from these guys."

"I have been giving you envelops and not getting anything extra money for it. You are so thick Kyle! What have you dragged me into?"

"He dragged you into nothing. I needed it to look like something was happening between you two so you can be fired. The boss wants you gone. Says we cant pay for you anymore. Leave now." I nodded. I wasn't going to get shot over this job that I really didn't need. I walked through the kitchen and grabbed my stuff. I walked home to see Lissa.

LATER

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I could only hear System of a Down playing. It was loud.

**Hey, Mr. Jack **  
**Is that the mouthwash in your eyes? **  
**Hey, Mr. Jack **  
**Is that the cause of your surprise? **

**Hey, where you at? **  
**On the side of the freeway in the car **  
**Hey, where you at? **  
**On the side of the freeway in the car **

**In the car **  
**On the side of the freeway in the **

**Hey, Mr. Jack **  
**Is that the trick of your disguise? **  
**Hey, Mr. Jack **  
**Is that the cause of your demise? **

I opened the door and was greeted by Sparkys pasty white ass.

"OH LORD CHRISTIAN, MY EYES!" He jumped off Lissa and she covered them in a blanket.

"Rose what are you doing home so early?" I rolled my eyes.

**Hey, where you at? **  
**On the side of the freeway in the car **  
**Hey, where you at? **  
**On the side of the freeway in the car **

**In the car **  
**On the side of the freeway in the car **  
**In the car **  
**On the side of the freeway in the **

**Wake up **

**Seven A.M., morning, came to take us away **  
**Little men, big guns, pointed at our heads **  
**Seven A.M., morning, came to take us away **  
**Little men, big guns, pointed at our heads **  
**At our, at our heads **

**Your prospect of living is gone **  
**You ran the light at dawn **  
**Protectors on your back **  
**The lights are on their track **

**You must now face authority **  
**You're nothing like me **  
**You must now face authority **  
**You're nothing like me **

**Put your hands up, get out of the car **  
**Put your hands up, get out of the car **  
**Put your hands up, get out of the car **

**Fuck you pig **  
**Fuck you pig **  
**Fuck you pig **  
**Fuck you pig **

**Put your hands up, get out of the car **

"I got fired, and seriously guys. I sit on that couch!" I sighed and closed myself in my room. After ten minutes I heard a gentle knocking on my door.

"Ro-Rose? Are you ok?" I nodded. I couldn't be mad at Lissa for over five minutes. To be honest I wasn't angry, just shocked that they did it on the couch.

"I'm fine. Lets get ready for tonight ok bud? I need vodka, lots of it." She laughed at me.

"Me too Rose. Me too." She got up and walked into me wardrobe. She let out a sigh.

"Rose, why don't you own anything that isn't black."

"Excuse me Lissa, but I do have grey jeans, and red shoes." In my defense I had no money to go shopping.

"Come with me." She dragged me into her room and into her closet. She found a strapless red dress for me to wear.

"Perfect, just for you Rose." She grinned at me. She obviously bought it for me and I had no idea that she had. We both got ready and headed out for Lissa's birthday.

LATER

We arrived at Frostbite and found our friend Mia and her boyfriend Eddie. Eddie and Christian work together and was a good friend of mine.

"What is up Edison? How have you been?"

"Rosemary, its been good. You?"

"Good, hows work been?" He sighed and shook his head.

"Do you really care?"

"Nope, just being nice." He laughed. He knew me to well. I grew up with Eddie living across the street from me. He was like my brother and he always looked out for me until I learnt how to fight for myself.

"Hey, was Christian inviting the other guys from work tonight?"

"Yea he was. I still don't know who you guys work for."

"That's probably a good thing. I'm gonna go and talk to Sparky, work stuff needs to be taken care of. See you later Rosie." He was the only guy who could get away with calling me Rosie and not get punched. I went over to the bar and ordered a black Russian. I wanted to dance. I went onto the dance floor and started moving with the others. I felt a pair of hands at my waist as I moved. This guy was not shy when dancing. I turned around and saw the guy from the restaurant standing in front of me. His long brown hair was still tied up and he was in the same suit. I was looking in his brown eyes before I noticed he was still holding onto me.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" I pulled away from him and walked over to the bar. I didn't want to get mixed up in the mob again. My dad was leader of the Turkish mob, not that he ever told me. I found some of his files one day with a hit on a man in Istanbul for not paying back a loan. I ordered a straight coke and sat down. I noticed tall, dark, and handsome walk up to Christian. I walked over to him.

"Christian, how do you know this man?"

"He's my boss, how do you know him?"

"He is the reason I don't have a job. Now why are you working with a man who is part of the mob?Who is the real boss by the way, that Adrian guy?" Tall, dark, and handsome looked irritated.

"No sweetie, I'm the boss here. Now who are you?" His accent was still very thick. I could tell he was Russian.

"That's not how it works Comrade, you first." He smirked at me. Cocky bastard.

"Dimitri Belikov at your service miss." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Ah Belikov. I know that name. I also know you are bad news. So Fire Crotch I will leave you with your illegal business and return to the bar." I turned and walked away. I could hear Sparky laugh. How long has he been part of the mob? Jeez I needed air. I walked outside and saw a familiar face. Why was my dad here? 


	2. It's time I was on my way

_**Hey guys. Welcome to chapter two. I hope you are enjoying this. I actually want to talk to you guys about this story. I wrote it all, I didn't steal it from anyone. This is an original story. I received a guest review saying this looked like another story someone else had written and I can tell you that I have written all of this from scratch. I dont want people thinking I would steal someone else's work. Other than that I wanna say thank you for all the positive reviews. I wanna shout out to all my friends who are awesome and love me ;) Please review and tell me how you feel about this story. Love you guys aswell.**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

RPOV

"What are you doing here old man?" He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Here to visit my darling daughter." I rolled my eyes. I did love my father, but he was a bit over the top and was a really bad liar.

"Sure you are Abe and I am dating One Direction." He laughed.

"Honey, One Direction is five guys, you can't date a boy band."

"So why are you really here?"

"Edison invited me to do a deal with his boss. I need to get a time for it. I also wanted to give you this." He handed me a set of car keys.

"Now, why would I take a from you when I wont even accept for you to pay school tuition."

"Are you sure Rose. It's pretty!"

"Dad calm down. I actually do need some cash as I was just fired by some Russian douche and I am broke." He sighed.

"Was this douche's name Dimitri Belikov?"

"Yea?"

"Keep away from him. He is bad news."

"I know he is Daddy. He is the kind of guy I need a body-guard for." I had this conversation with him every time I met somebody he didn't want me to get to know.

"Exactly. Now take the car and I will see you inside." I sighed. He put the keys in my bag and walked away. I followed him inside. Lissa ran towards me.

"Rose, why is your father here?"

"Eddie wants to make a deal with Dad and Eddies boss. At least I got a new car out of it." She shrugged and pulled me to the dance floor.

**Ah yes**  
**Well, look at here, look at here**  
**Ah, what do we have?**  
**Another pretty thang ready for me to grab**

**But little does she know**  
**That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing**  
**'Cause at the end of the night**  
**It is her I'll be holding**

**I love you so**  
**That's what you'll say**  
**You'll tell me**  
**Baby, baby, please don't go away**  
**But when I play, I never stay**

**To every girl that I meet here**  
**This is what I say**

We were dancing and having the most fun we have had in a long time. We had both been so busy with our own things that we could never really go out on a friday night and have fun together.

"Hey Rose, I have good news!"

"What is it bud?"

"Christians boss needs a new secretary and offered the job to you! It's really good pay!"

"No thanks. I don't want to be a liability to anyone."

"What do you mean a liability?"

"Dont worry. I can't take it Liss."

"Rose, stop being stubborn and take the damn job."

"You don't get it Lissa. I don't want it." I sighed and walked off. I didn't need her lecturing me on taking a job she has no idea about.

"You know, taking the job offer wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." God damn this man and his Russian accent. He moved the hair around my shoulders to one side and kissed my neck. I pulled away from him.

"Yes it would be Mr. Belikov. It would be a conflict of interest and not in the way you are thinking. I know what you do Mr. Belikov and I don't want to be a part of it." He laughed.

"How would you be a conflict of interest Roza?"

"Dont call me Roza. I see you have a meeting to attend with my friend, don't make him wait." I turned around and walked off. I didn't look back as I kept walking. I saw Eddie laughing at me as I walked past him.

"Dont giggle Edison. Its to girly for you." He glared at me. I found Lissa and told her I was going to go home. She kissed my cheek and walked me outside.

"So which one did Father dearest buy you?" I pushed the clicker and saw the tail lights of the '67 Impala flash.

"My dream car. Hay Liss, can you not tell the guys he's my Dad. They don't need to know im related to him."

"My lips are sealed. Why doesnt Eddie know what your Dad does yet you told me?"

"Because I had to set up precautions with living with you, I don't live with Eddie." She nodded. I told her what Abe did for a living when we had drunk and I thought she would forget. She didnt and it was our little secret.

"See you later bud." I got into the car and pulled away. I could see Sparky hugging Lissa and taking her back inside. She was safe as long as he was there. That boy was so in love with her and would never let anyone harm her. I even went ring shopping with him. He was planning on proposing at the next 'family' dinner she held the next week. Family dinners were for the people she thought were her family as her parents died in a car crash when she was 12. She grew up with my family until we were both 18 and finished high school. So it was always Eddie, Christian, Mia and her brother André. André is was 12 when the crash happened and now as 22. André and I dated for a while until we both realized it would hurt Lissa too much to continue. Now he is more like a protector for me. I arrived home to darkness. I was tired so I walked into my room and collapsed on my mattress. I heard a creek from the living room floor. It was quiet, if I wasn't almost asleep I would have never heard it. I grabbed my gun from under my pillow. I got up slowly, making no noise. I had done this since I was 16. Dad wanted to make sure I could protect myself. I pressed my back against the wall and listened for more noise. I heard whispering from the living room and someone cocking a gun. I did the same and burst into the room. I turned on the lights and aimed it at the men. There were two of them were scared. The one with the gun dropped it and a blank fired.

"Nice try boys. What did you come here for?" One of them tried to run passed me but I caught him by the neck and pulled him back. He fell on his ass and his friend tried to do the same. They sat next to each other.

"So tell me boys. Why are you here?"

"We were hired by a guy to come here and find a girl and take her with us. We were told she would be asleep and no trouble."

"Which girl?"

"Her name is Rose."

"Now, who hired you to take me down?"

"I don't know. Some guy. Ivashkov or something like that. Can you let us go?"

"Only if you promise to never come back here again." Finally the other loser spoke up.

"And what are you gonna do sweetheart? Shoot us?" I laughed.

"Yea. That's exactly what I'll do." I fired a warning shot just passed his head. He screamed like a little girl.

"Now run." The scrambled to their feet and out the door. I locked the door behind me and I knew Lissa would be sleeping at Christians.

THE NEXT DAY.

I woke up to silence, nobody waking me and no music. It was a saturday, so I had no classes. I got into the shower and got changed for the day. I was gonna pick up Lissa and take her to lunch. I needed to talk to her about what happened last night. I pulled up at Sparkys place and opened the door. She knew I was going to show up so they kept off the couch.

"SPARKY! WERE IS MY GIRL?" He walked out of the bathroom looking tired.

"Never leave her alone in that bar Rose. She will drink a lot of booze and I will be left to look after her."

"She doesn't get a hangover ever fire crotch. She pretends to be hung over so you will look after her."

"ROSE, SHUT UP!" I laughed. I gave away her secret, but she deserved it for trying to get me to work with the Russian dickhead.

"Come on Lissa. I need to talk to you about...stuff." She nodded and gave Christian a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you baby, I'll see you tonight." We walked out arm in arm.

"So what do you wanna chat about?" I sighed.

"We need a new place. Two guys broke into the house last night. They had a gun. I got rid of them but it still makes me a little uneasy. I can get money from Abe to get us a new place."

"Rose, two men broke into the house. We need to go back, grab our stuff and go to Christians now."

"I took care of them bud. I have a gun under my pillow and it was loaded. I didn't kill anyone but I scared the shit out of them."

"We still need to get out of there now. What if they come back and you don't notice until they shoot you!" I knew she was right. I didn't want to admit it but she was.

"Ok. We will go back to the house, get our stuff, put them in my car, go see Abe, get money, go find a place to buy that is a lot nicer than what we have now and go from there."

"Ok. Can we stay with Christian while we wait?" I sighed. The problem with that plan was that Sparkys place is a one bedroom.

"You can. I don't really wanna sleep on your sex couch. I'm gonna call Eddie. He will make room for me." She laughed. We were all set for now.

LATER

Lissa and I had enough money to buy us any place we wanted. I hated taking Abe's money, but I had no choice. If Ivashkov knows where I live then I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. I was house hunting when I walked into a wall. Before I hit the ground I felt a hand grab my waist. I felt electricity run through the touch. I looked up and saw Dimitri looking, more like staring at me.

"You need to be more careful Roza."

"Don't call me Roza. My name is Rose. Let me go and leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you."

"On the contrary Roza, I want everything to do with you. Don't deny the connection we have Roza." I laughed. I saw Ivashkov staring at me behind Dimitri.

"Keep a leach on your dog Ivashkov. He might me a bit screwed up in the head." I saw Dimitri glaring at me. His grip around my waist tightened, he glared at me.

"What did he do Rose?" I pulled away from his grip.

"He knows what he did, and he knows what will happen if he ever sends people to me again." I turned and walked off.

"Rose, what did he do?"

"He sent two guys to come and take me. You may want to find better employment comrade."

"He works for me. Not the other way around. I wish you would take me job offer Roza. It would make me very happy." He pulled me closer to him. Pushing my body up to his. He whispered in my ear.

"It would make me very happy, you don't want to upset me to do?" I stepped away from him.

"Not gonna happen Comrade. Have fun with your identity crisis." I pushed past him and walked into the real estate agent. I found a place that looked perfect for Lissa and I. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a pool, and a large living room. It was also a two-minute walk from town so we could do what we needed and be back home easily. I paid for the place and kept our current house under my name, for when we need it for some reason. It was also the only place I have ever bought with my money. It would always be my safe haven.


	3. Thanks to you, I'm much obliged

_**Hey guys. Welcome to the newest chapter of Ramble On. If you don't know where the title came from it is a song from the legendary Led Zeppelin. Shout out to all my reviewers and followers and those who have favorited this story. I wanna shout out to my usual suspects and say if you like walk-throughs for games I am part of ATTK gaming and it would be awesome if you could subscribe on YouTube, follow on Twitter and Like us on Facebook. Love you all**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

DPOV(Finally)

"What did you do to Roza?"

"Whose Roza?" Damn Adrian pissed me off. He was so self-assured and way to over-confident.

"You know who I'm talking about Ivashkov. Now, what did you do?" We were sitting in my office. I like this office. It was big enough for me to put in a T.V and my Xbox. I normally played on it when I had no work to do. I am a busy person but sometimes I don't want to do any work and send it off to my employees. This was a part of my legal work. I had to put something on the taxes. I wasn't going to be stupid enough to not play them. If I was going to be arrested it would be for something I actually did myself. Adrian was an employee from the not so legal side of my life. After my father died I was put in charge of the family business. We ran everything from extortion to even murder if we had to. We lived on the top of the world, had the police in our back pocket and the feds had no idea who we were. I had closed loose ends that my father had left opened, like killing the guy who shot him. It was an easy enough job, the guy didn't hide. In fact he was flaunting it around the bar I was in. He kept going on about how he single-handedly took down the Belikov leader. He was getting on my nerves.

"Ah yes, Rosemary Hathaway. That sweet thing that keeps rejecting you. I did nothing. Agapov and Grishin on the other hand..." I rolled my eyes. Those two would do anything you told them if you paid them enough. I noticed that Grishin didn't listen to much today and complained of a sore ear. Did Roza do something?  
"What did those idiots do this time?"

"They broke into her house and she threatened them with a gun." Wow, Roza is a little spit fire.

"What did she do to Grishin?"

"She fired a warning shot right passed his ear. Almost defend the idiot." He chuckled at the mental image.

"You can't do that Adrian, I'm trying not to scare her off."

"Why Dimitri? She has told you she doesn't want you, so why are you trying so hard?" That was a good question I never tried so hard to get a girl. If a girl brushed me off I usually went on the next one but Roza was different. There was a mystery surrounding her. I knew the name Hathaway but I couldn't put my finger on it. I tried searching her in the computer system but nothing unusual came up except that her father was never listed on her birth certificate, but that could mean her mother never knew her father.

"Shes...different. I like her. She isn't hiding behind anything, its new to me." He sighed.

"You like the chase Dimitri. When you get her you will drop her in 6 months. Trust me."

"Your wrong. I will admit I like the chase but there is something else."

"Whatever man. I'm gonna go. I'll see you later."

"Wait, If you ever do anything to Roza again I will personally chop off your dick. Understand?' He gulped. My threats were never empty. I always followed through with them. He walked, more like sprinted, out of my office. I chuckled. I needed to call mama. She might be getting scared about me not calling her in two weeks.

"Алло? Это Елена"

"Hello mama."

"DIMKA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ITS BEEN TWO WEEKS AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Nice to hear from you too mama"

"Dont give me that. Your job is dangerous, you could have been killed!" After dad died she moved back to Russia. She wanted to get away from it all. I would have sent her back anyway. No woman should be put in the middle of my life, funny thing I would do that to Roza so easily.

"I'm fine mama. You don't need to worry about me."

"I will always worry until you finish with that job of yours or until you find another woman to worry about you and give me grandchildren." I laugh at her statement, she always wanted me to bring home a nice girl, I just never seem to find her until now.

"I may have found her mama. Her name is Roza." I could tell she was happy.

"When do I met Roza?"

"When she accepts my date invitation. She is being stubborn."

"Just wait for her to come to you. You're a handsome man Dimka, don't become to cocky." I hated it when my mother says words like cocky. Its disturbing. Brings back images of when I walked into her room when I was 7 and caught her and dad being intimate.

"Yes mama. Tell Sonya I say hello. I havent spoke to her in a long time and I miss her."

"You called 5 minutes to late. She just left to get food for the week"

"Darn, tell her I called though. I need to go and work. I'll chat later mama. Love you"

"Love you too Dimka." She hung up the phone. I hated when she would hang up after dad died, it made me feel farther away from them, but now I know she needs to get on with her life. I heard a knocking on my door and saw Mr. Mazur open it. He was a funny man. Leader of the Turkish mob, married but nobody knows who to. He wore a purple scarf and his usual piercings. He looked odd, but he would kill you with a single shot without question if you crossed him. He was loyal and we needed to join the families together to create a stong unity against the Strigoi army. The Strigoi are the Romanian mob. There are three 'Families' in Montana. The Mazur's, The Belikov's, and the Strigoi. The Mazur family are Turkish and have close ties to the mafia in Turkey. The Belikov's, my family, were the strongest in the past but since my father died we were diminishing in numbers. Some believing I was to young to take over. Some having being kicked out for not being loyal. The Strigoi were trouble. The killed whoever wasnt theirs. They needed to be stopped.

"Mr. Mazur, how can I help you on this fine day?"

"We need to talk about business. I recently gave away a substantial amount of money for a girl and need you to hide it from my wife. If she found out I did this she would kill me personally. I don't want my men knowing I had this done. It gives them leverage over me." I nodded.

"Who is this girl? A fling?" He glares at me.

"No, my daughter." He has a daughter?!

"Since when did you create offspring?"

"21 years ago, that's my business thank you very much Belikov. I thought Olena raised you better than that."

"That she did, but I don't accidentally want to hit on your child. Dont want to face your wrath." It's a good thing this man can take a joke.

"No, you don't. It should be a lesson to treat 21-year-old girls right and not to sexually harass them in public. I saw you at the bar with that girl, don't do what 17-year-old me did and get a young girl pregnant. That's not why I married my wife, I married her because I love her. I still do after 18 years of marriage." I smiled. It's good to see a man who still loves his wife after 18 years. I know many men who get bored after 3.

"Send your wife my thank you for letting you realise that warning was needed. So how much is needed to be hidden?"

"$1,350,000. I made sure the real estate agent told her which place would be suitable for her and Lissa."

"Ok, I'll set it up for you. Will be done in ten minutes." I called my accountant and he said he would do it.

"Done. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Nope that's it for now, anything you need?"

"Yea there is. Can you find me any information on Rose Hathaway?" He seemed conflicted.

"I don't know Belikov, why do you need information on her?"

"I want to get to know her. I am infatuated with her. She is beautiful and witty. She always knows what to say. I have only met her once or twice and she doesn't seem to want anything to do with me." He laughed.

"Yea, I'll let you know if I find anything." I hoped he would keep his word.

"Alright then. I will see you tomorrow with at the meeting with Nathan." He nodded at me and went on his way. When the door closed I sighed and sunk into my chair. It had been a long day, but now there is the added hope of knowing more about Roza.

RPOV

**Leaves are falling all around, It's time I was on my way. **  
**Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay. **  
**But now it's time for me to go. The autumn moon lights my way. **  
**For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way. **  
**Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do... **

**Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song. **  
**I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way. **  
**I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On, **  
**Gotta find the queen of all my dreams. **

I was packing up my things and singing Led Zeppelin as I went. Lissa was waiting for me in the living room. I knew she loved this song. Whenever I played it she always hummed along. She didn't believe in her own singing voice. It was lovely, she was just put down one to many times about it and never believed anyone else.

**Got no time to for spreadin' roots, The time has come to be gone. **  
**Although I helped you drank a thousand times, it's time to Ramble On. **

**Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song. **  
**I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way. **  
**I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On, **  
**Gotta find the queen of all my dreams. **

I was almost finished packing. When I heard clapping behind me. I turned my head and saw Abe standing behind me.

"Hello old man Mazur. How can I help you today?"

"How do you feel about Belikov?"

"Wow, that was direct."

"Its a simple question. How do you feel about Dimitri Belikov?" I sighed.

"I don't know. He seems pretty cocky and he knows how to get what he wants. I think the only reason he wants me to work for him is so he can perv at me and because I keep saying no. I don't want him to be another Jesse in disguise." He nodded.

"Rose, I know you have figured out what I do for a living in order to give you the money for your new place. Its nice by the way. Anyway he is in the same business I am, just an opposing group. We are forming an alliance against a rival gang. I went to talk to him today about hiding the money I gave you from your mother and he asked if I could look into your past. I questioned it at first and asked him of his intentions. He likes you Rose. He wants to get to know you." I nodded. I knew I was just kidding myself. He was a great guy, but how would he react when he found out my dad was Zmey.


	4. For such a pleasant stay

_**Hey guys. Sorry that I have made this short but want to save a part for next chapter. I have an idea for another story, they just keep coming to me and I have to write it down or it will die! HAHA I dont own VA but I am working on it ;) Shout out to everyone reading this and my reviewers and the usual suspects. **_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

APOV

I knew Rose and Dimitri were kidding themselves. Dimitri put up a strong frount, as he if wanted to keep her safe. I overheard a conversation he had with another man in the building about how there was nobody in his life, only his mother who was heavily protected. He wanted to make sure nobody tried to kill her to get to him. I am actaually surprised how far Adrian got attempting to kidnap my daughter. I trained her well, making sure if anything like that happened she could make sure she was safe 100% of the time. I couldnt do anything to tip off Dimitri that he had a crush on my little girl, but I noticed Adrian given more paperwork than before, much to his anger. Rose would always go red when somebody bought up Dimitri or anything to do with Russia. I knew that if Dimitri knew who Rose really was she would believe that he was using her to get to me, or would think that he wouldnt dump her if he was unhappy because it would upset me. She was also a very stubborn person and the harder he tried the less likely she would be to say yes. I had a meeting with Dimitri and the rest of his little group of merry men later in the day, but right now I was having another argument with my wife about weather or not I was cheating on her.

"For the last time Janine, I am not cheating on you!"

"Then where have you been going for the last week? Who have you been visiting?" Janine and I were an arranged marrige. Her father was head of the english family who lost power when he died after our wedding. She vowed to never love me, to never love a man she is being forced to marry. After two years of me courting her she caved and convessed her love to me. It wasnt how I wanted it to me, I may be a mob boss but I still have a romantic streak. I wanted her to say it when she was ready, but I hoped that would be before she was in laubor with Rose. When she held Rose she looked up at me and confessed something I knew she had been keeping in for over a year. I wanted what was best for my baby girl, which is why I was hesitant to agree to the union I was about to discuss with the Belikov family.

"I cant tell you. Can you just trust me honey?" I grabbed her hands and pulled them into mine.

"I love you so much and I know this is over 23 years overdue" I got on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Will you Janine Hathaway become my wife out of your own free will?" I could see the tears forming in her eyes. She smiled at me.

"YES YES YES!" I pulled her into a tight hug. I truly loved this woman, she was perfect for me. She was the mother for my child and she is perfect.

"Honey, I have a meeting to go to. I will bring home wine so we can celebrate." She nodded and I slipped the ring on her finger. I never saw Janine cry, only once before when her parents died. It was a tragic event and it bought my wife to tears. I remember that was the night Rose was concieved, she was named Rose after Janines mother. I stood up and walked out the door, I needed to see Janine one more time before I left. I opened the door and kissed her one last time. I never knew if I was coming home or not so I always wanted to make every second count.

LATER

I sat down in a huge meeting room, surrounded by my best men. I knew all of them very well, background checks on all my men done by myself on each of them. I was sitting opposite Dimitri and I knew I shouldnt drop the bomb on him tonight but I had no other option.

"What was this meeting called for?"

"When you were young and my daughter was born your father and I were good friends. We knew that we would need to bring the two families together. I am really sorry Dimitri."

"What are you talking about Ibraham?" I sighed. I had knowen this boy long enough to know he only called me Ibraham when he was confused of angry.

"Can this conversation be between only us? I dont want everyone listening in." He nodded, looking confused. All of his men left, followed by mine.

"What is going on here Ibraham, what are you talking about?"

"When you were 3 and Rose was born your father and I had a meeting. I never wanted it to happen like this but your father was very persaysive. We came to an agreement about the two of you."

"What kind of argreement Mazur?"

"You two are to get married. We made a deal to tell the both of you when she was 21. I chose to wait until she was ready or met you on her own. So now I have to tell you." He looked shocked. I cant Ibraham. I have my eye on another girl, you know that. You saw her. I asked you to do some digging. Is this why you came up with nothing? Did you even look?" He was getting angry.

"No I didnt look, you need to meet my daughter. You cannot escape this boy. This is over your head. I am truly sorry Dimitri."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I went through the same thing with my wife. She never said she loved me until she held our child in her arms. I know whats going on, but I know you will be happy with her."

"When can I meet her?"

"Tomorrow night. I will set up for her to meet with us tomorrow night so I have time to break the news to her. She wont be happy and I am sorry if she turns you down at first but she will be like my wife and chose you in the end." I stood up and saw his head in his hands. He was muttering under his breath.

"What will I tell Rose?"

"Why are you concerned about Rose?"

"She called my last night and took up my offer for a date. She also accepted my job offer. You just royally screwed me over. I call you in the morning and pick a place for us to go." He looked dejected. Maby this would go better than I expected.

THE NEXT DAY

"YOU DID WHAT WHEN I WAS BORN? WHO IS THIS GUY ABE?" So maby she wouldnt take this well...


	5. But now it's time for me to go

Hey guys. Sorry for the delay with this story and about how short it is, only 1,084 word :( I have been busy lately and with school starting up again in a week my writing will be decreasing. I am lucky enough to be in my last year at high school, so I really hope this is a good year for me. I wanna say thank you to everyone for reviewing and favoriting and following me and this story. Please have a look at My Little Succubus, I enjoyed writing that plus I have another story in my mind so that might just happen if enough people put review using the word xylophone in a sentence that makes sense! Shout out to the usual suspects aswell! Love you all ;)

Little-Miss-Music95

RPOV

HE DID WHAT?! I cannot believe this. He SOLD me!

"Try look at this rationally Rose, you will never have to work again!"

"I happen to like working Abe. It means I have a chance to earn my own keep. I dont want to be part of your lifestyle! I dont need to get shot!" I was screaming at him now. I was in my new house and we were sitting in the living room. I had accept the job offer with Dimitri because I was getting low on funds.

"Look, he is a great guy and I know you will like him. You are meeting him tonight, at 8. I am staying here untill then so you dont run. Look honey, its for the best." I rolled my eyes.

"For the best? You want to pick the person I spend the rest of my lie with?"

"Yes, and no Rose, divorce is not an option. This wedding will create a bond between the two families."

"A bond? Wow, so which family am I being forced into _father_?" He sighed. I spat those words at him. What do you expect. I am being forced to marry someone who will only use me for children and probably cheat on me with his secretary.

"I am not at liberty to say. You will be married in a week. You are to live with him from now on. Lissa will be able to live here with Christian and start a family."

"So you gave me money in order to accept being married off to some gang member."

"Yes. No you will do as you are told and get ready for tonight." I was about to fight him more when he gave me the look. The kind of look you give to children who are not behaving. The intimidating look that says do as your told or I will slit your throught.

"Fine. I'll go, but dont expect me to enjoy myself. I wont." I turned and walked into my room. I slammed the door and turned on my iPod.

**I was two years lost, so don't recall**

**Never did see the light**

**And if up to you**

**You know it's true**

**You probably wouldn't be alive**

**Had the Devil on our shoulder**

**With a death wish on our mind**

**Well the hounds of Hell**

**They knew us well**

**They were never too far behind**

**We were singing**

**Someday, we'll look back if we get out alive**

**It's a crazy life**

**Someday, we'll get out of this crazy life**

LATER

I was in the car with Abe, heading out to meet _him. _I was not happy. I didnt need to go ont his date. I had no choice but to go.

"Listen Rose, he is a nice guy who deserves a chance from you. Be nice. Remeber Rose, this is important to the saftey of your self. He is a powerful man, we need him on our side." I rolled my eyes. I had almost no contact with my father all my life and suddenly he wants me to marry some guy I dont even know.

"Whatever Abe. I can go in on my own. I will call you to pick me up. Bye." I got out of the car and walked inside. I spotted the man who would have been my boss if the guy I was ment to marry didnt want to drag me off to see his family in some country I dont remember.

"Do you have a reservation Maa'm?" I turned and saw the waiter looking at me.

"Yea, its under Mazur."

"Certainly Maa'm, your date is already here." I nodded and followed him to the table. I was heading in Dimitri's direction. He must have some slut wanting dinner with him for the night. The waiter pulled the chair out opposite Tall, Dark, and Handome. Oh hell no.

"Dimitri?" He looked up at the sound of his name.

"Roza? What are you doing here? I have a date, we can talk about work on Monday." The waiter looked like he was going to laugh.

"Actually I think your my date. Did you hapen to have a meeting with Mr. Mazur?" He nodded, looking confused.

"But your last name is Hathaway."

"Only because my _Father _didnt want me to get involved in his lifestyle."

"So your a Mazur. Cant say I'm complaining." He smirked at me.

"Lets get somethings straight. I dont want this to happen, I want to have my own life that isn dictated by my father. Thats why my last name isnt Mazur, I dont want to worry if your coming home alive. I dont want to worry about being shot at because people think I mean something to you. I also dont want to get married and find out your fucking your secretary." He stared at me as if I was crazy. I was seated at this point and I crossed my arms.

"Look Roza, I wasnt happy about this as well, but I am not the cheating type. I promise to treat you well and I realise that this wasnt the best arrangement for you but for me I am glad that its someone I feel attraction to." I smirked. Sure he did.

"I dont care if you believe me or not Roza, I feel something for you. You are smart, you dont take shit form anyone, its amazing what I feel for you."

"Lust is different than really feeling something Comrade. I'm gonna leave. I will have my things sent to your house tomorrow. I dont want this to happen, but I'm doing it for my father. I dont know why, but I am. Goodbye Dimitri." I stood up and walked out of the resturant. I felt like crying. This wasnt how my life was supposed to go. Damnit Abe.

APOV

I sighed as I drove away from the resturant. I didnt want this to happen to my daughter. She was so innocent to what I really did, yet she knew not to ask me about it. She was a sweetie, but I knew she wouldnt take this lying down. I pulled into the driveway of my house and saw Janine standing at the front door, hands on her hips. She was pissed.

"Where have you been?" I sighed. She says this everytime I am late home.

"I was out."

"Where?"

"Working late. I'm sorry honey." I looked down and saw two bags sitting at the doorway.


	6. The autumn moon lights my way

_**Hey guys, It's me again. School starts tomorrow so I hope that goes well! Shout out to the usual suspects and thank you guys for favoriteing and reviewing, it means alot to get those emails! Love all of you!**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

APOV

"Whats going on?" I couldnt tear my eyes away from the bags on the floor.

"I'm not going to wait for you to come home every night when I know you are sleeping with someone else. I'm not an idiot Abe. I saw the bank statement. Did you really think you could hide that much money from me?" She picked up her bags and walked towards her car.

"Janine, what are you talking about?" She sighed.

"I'm talking about the $1,350,000 you took out of the account. What did you buy her?" I sighed and smirked at her.

"I am not cheating on you. It's for your daughter." She dropped the bags and walked up to me. I was going to pull her into a hug when she slapped me. Hard.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Dont you DARE lie to me. Rose hates the both of us. Do you not rememberher last words before she left the first time?"

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked through the door and heard yelling._

_"HE IS NEVER HOME MUM! HE DOESNT CARE ABOUT EAITHER OF US. ALL YOU DO IS YELL AT ME OVER THE SMALLEST THINGS! I CANT LIVE WITH PEOPLE WHO DONT CARE ABOUT ME AND NEVER WILL." Rose opened the door and slammed it behind her. She saw me and froze._

_"Look whose here. Your about 18 years to late." She pushed passed me and walked out the door. At that moment I wouldnt have realised that would be the last word she said to me untill I saw her a year later._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I am not lying to you honey. I saw her outside a club when I was meeting a... buisiness assosiate, and she was there. I saw her and gave her money for a new place. It was Rose you thought I was cheating with. Honey, I love you so much and I dont like you fighting with me." I pulled her into a hug as she wept into my shoulder.

RPOV

I lay in my bed thinking about what had just happened. I left Dimitri at the resturant and I walked back here. I liked this place, but I knew Lissa would be able to have the family she dreamed of here. Suddenly it hit me. I was given to Dimitri. My life was chosen for me. I had no choice in what I could do with my life. I would be a housewife, just like my mum. I didnt want to be my mum. She was the one person I didnt want to be. I knew Lissa was out so I walked over to my ipod and turned it on loud.

**I can't get no satisfaction **

**I can't get no satisfaction **

**'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try **

**I can't get no, I can't get no **

**When I'm drivin' in my car **

**And that man comes on the radio **

**He's tellin' me more and more **

**About some useless information **

**Supposed to fire my imagination **

**I can't get no, oh no, no, no **

**Hey hey hey, that's what I say **

I started packing my things. I knew I had no choice. No matter where I went he would find me and take me to Dimitri. I packed all my clothes and was about to go downstairs and grab a box when I saw Christian in the kitchen, cooking.

"Why are you packing?" I knew he would have figured it out.

"Two words. Back. Off." He smirked.

"Nice, now tell me, why did I figure out you were packing by seeing you go towards the boxes in the basement?" I sighed. I was not getting out of this.

"Why are you in my house?"

"Lissa is asleep, I'm staying the night and I got hungry. Now stop changing the subject. Why. Are. You. Packing?" He walked closer to me with every word.

"I am getting married." He looked taken back.

"Who to?" I sighed.

"Dimitri Belikov. I'm not proud of it."

"Why?"

"I have a confession, I'm not who you think I am. My last name is Mazur." He looked down at me.

"Why didnt you tell anyone Rose?"

"Because I dont need people to think about me as the Turkish mob princess. I want to be my own person."

"But why Dimitri."

"His father and Abe made a deal so I have to marry that womaniser and put up with him untill one of us dies." He smirked at me.

"He's not that bad Rose. He actually cares about you."

**I can't get no satisfaction **

**I can't get no satisfaction **

**'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try **

**I can't get no, I can't get no **

**When I'm watchin' my T.V. **

**And that man comes on to tell me **

**How white my shirts can be **

**But he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke **

**The same cigarrettes as me **

**I can't get no, oh no, no, no **

**Hey hey hey, that's what I say **

**I can't get no satisfaction **

**I can't get no girl reaction **

**'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try **

**I can't get no, I can't get no **

THE NEXT DAY

I didnt pack anymore that night, I spent the rest of the night drinking with Sparky. Lissa woke up due to my loud music and joined us. It was a bad idea. Turns out when Abe said he would be getting my things tomorrow he ment at 8 A.M. Damn him and his early wake ups. He strolled into my room and pulled the covers off me.

"Wake up Rose. You gotta pack the rest of your things up." I sighed and stood up. Most of my things are done, just need to pack up my clothes. I grabbed my suitcase and started filling it.

"You know I like this just as much as you do Rose. I would rather keep you and your mother out of this life, but I cant. I would rather you find a man to love on your own but I made this promise to a man who, even from the grave, will hunt both of us down and kill us if this doesnt happen." I rolled my eyes. How can a dead man kill us, then I rememered the line of work they worked in and realized how possible it would be.

"Look Abe, I dont want to go through with this. I would rather live with my mother than be forced into this marrige where he will most likely cheat on me with his secretary. I'm not happy about it, but I will do it for you. I would rather do this than know my defiance killed my father." He looked at me oddly then pulled me into a hug.

LATER

DPOV

I was sitting on my couch, in my study when I heard a car pull into my drive way. I got the house ready for her last night, making sure that there was a spare room made up for her if she refused to sleep with me tonight. I opened the door and saw Abe opening the door for her. She looked beautiful. She worse grey skinny jeans and a Rolling Stones shirt. I liked that she didnt dress up like most women did. My mind wondered to an image of her in a white dress, walking towards me. Smiling. What I would give for her to love me one day. I had deep feelings for her, everyone knew it but her. She thought I just wanted to get in her pants, but I didnt. If she gave me a chance and asked to take it slow I would do it. I just wanted to be with her, and now I would be just not on her terms. Damn my life was screwed up.


End file.
